farkfandomcom-20200215-history
Drumpfster Fire Daily Chaos/Archive/2017/April 2017
This is an archive of '''Drumpfster Fire Daily Chaos' Fark threads for the month of April, 2017'' Click this link for the current month, or here for the rest of the archive. =Dangerous= Generalissimo Know-It-All # # # # ## # # # # # # # # # # # Syria # ## # ## # ## # # Best Korea # # ## ## ### ### ## ### #### ### #### ### # ## ## ## ## # ## Afghanistan # ## Baby's First Foreign Policy # # # General Decision Making # # # ## # Troop Deployment # # Pretext(s) for war # Torture Nuclear Arms Control Climate Change Denial Keystone XL Pipeline # ## Connections to Russians For all the Fark threads about the Trump, Russia collusion, please visit the Trump-Russia Connections page Privatization of federal government IRS Conserve, Pioneer, Performant, and CBE Group # Social Security # Government Shutdown # # # # # # Incompetence # # Local Police # # ## # Shock Doctrine # Secret Service Shenanigans # # Domestic Strife # # Death Penalty # Infrastructure # Conceal Carry Reciprocity # Hate Speech on College Campuses # Unfilled Positions in Justice Department # Domestic Terrorists # # Sexual Predator Tim Nolan former judge; current member Campbell County School Board, district 5; Tea Party supporter; indicted sexual predator # =Hateful & Cruel= Neo-Nazis Confederate Heritage # # Muslim ban # Refugees # Immigrants # # # # # # # # # # # ## ## ## ## # # Propaganda # Anti-Alien # Sanctuary Cities # # # ## The Great White Wall # # ## ## ## # # # ## ## ### #### ## # # # # # # # # # LGBTQ Community # # HB 2899, "Texas Protection Act (TPA)" # # # # # North Carolina Bathroom Bill # Deportation based on marijuana charges # Revoke Citizenship # White Supremist Propaganda # Child Marriage # Trevicia Williams, who now has her doctorate, working with Tahirih Justice Center, state Rep. Thompson (D, TX, 141st) and state Sen. Taylor (R, TX, 8th) to change current law: §2.102 §2.101, 2.103, have proposed this bill: SB 1705 Repeal Obama-era Policy # Wildlife protections # Ban on toxic ammunition and fishing tackle on federal lands # National Monument Designations # ## Offshore Drilling Ban # ## Repealing ACA # # ## # # Ending restrictions on rates for prison phone calls # Ending internet privacy & security rules # Lifeline # Net Neutrality # Waters of the United States (2015) defines which bodies of water are under federal authority # Dodd-Frank * "Review" two provisions of Dodd-Frank (2010) ** Orderly Liquidation Authority (process of liquidating a large, complex financial company that is close to failing) to determine risk, taxpayer liability, and "moral hazard" ** Financial Stability Oversight Council (the process of designating banks and financial firms "too big to fail") # # Tax Inversions when one company buys or merges with another company located in a country with lower tax rates, then shifts headquarters to that new country # DACA Deferred Action for Childhood Arrivals or "Dreamers" # ## ## Keystone XL Pipeline # ## TrumpCare TrumpCare Failure Zombie Trumpcare # # # # # # ## Rep. Thomas MacArthur (R NJ 3rd) proposed MacArthur Amendment to the American Health Care Act # ## # # ## # Planned Parenthood Ending Medicare Privacy Protections Devil's Weed War on Drugs # Minimum Wage # Law Enforcement # Mocking Boycott # Non-Corporate Welfare # Greece Bailout # Minority Religions Wiccans # # Voter suppression # Astroturf Rally # Indigenous Americans # Scapegoat Muslims # Education Funding # Apologist for Racist, Sexist Elected Official # Racist, Sexist Elected Official # Charities # Net Neutrality # ## Hillary Derangement Syndrome # Misogyny # Kentucky Governor's Medicare "reform" program # =Petty & Spiteful= The Economy "Budget" # # Deficit Inflation The Dow # # # Trade # # # # NAFTA # # # ## ### National Debt # Job Creator Fiddling with Regulations "Cost cutting" measures Infrastructure Tax Policy Abolish Taxes Tax Cuts Tax "Reform" # # # # # GOP Feud # Not Working With Others # Cap on Charitably Donations # Regulate Internet Content # FCC Regulation Changes # # H-1B Changes # Trade War with Canada # US Tourism Industry # Cost of Higher Education # Florida's Medicaid "reform" # =Embarrassing & Stupid= Stupidity # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # ## ### # # # ## ### General Decision Making # # ## # Coward # # # Meglomania, Jingoism # # # # # # # # # # Not Being A Good Ally To ... Canada # Re-election Honors and Awards Nobel Peace Prize Crowdsource Government Crowdsource Reorganization of Executive Branch # The President's Address to Congress FLOTUS BS # ## # # # # # # # # # # Staff Stephanie Grisham First Lady’s communications director, former White House spokeswoman # Lindsay Reynolds First Lady’s chief of staff, former associate director of the White House Visitors Office, Bush, Jr. # Child Care Finding Jesus Thou Shall Have No Other Gods Before Me # The Lord is My Shepherd Judge Not Lest Ye Be Judged # If A Man Will Not Work, He Shall Not Eat # Ye Shall Know Them By Their Fruits ## # Render Unto Caesar That Which Is Caesar's # # Physical Health of the President # # # # # # # # # # # # ## ## ## ## Illiterate Banned books # Net neutrality # # # UK State Visit # 2020 Election # Conspiracies # # # # # # # # # Alex Jones Custody Hearing # # # # # # # # # Trump Tower Tapp # "Terror" Unsupported Voter Fraud Accusations # We Get It He's Black # ## # B-b-but, her emails! Scandals Alabama's Luv Gov # ## ## ## ## ## ## # # former state Rep. Cindy Gamrat (R, MI, 80th) # Fallout from Bill O'Reilly Sex Scandal # # # ## # # # # # # # # # # # Brian McDowell former "The Apprentice" contestant, GOP candidate New Jersey General Assembly, district 1 # Sex on the Beach # Lumpy McGroperson #